


abroad

by kiyokoswife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Japan, Lesbian Character, M/M, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyokoswife/pseuds/kiyokoswife
Summary: y/n takes a trip across the pacific!she experiences weird things in japan including questioning her sexuality as she gets close her host families daughter, kiyoko.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!  
> this is my first work please bare with me here  
> since i obviously have no idea how to speak or write in japanese for the sake of the story just pretend they’re speaking in japanese besides the part where it says they’re speaking english the first part with her friend is english!  
> very sorry but i never see any wlw haikyuu fan fiction here and i wanted to bring some!  
> <3  
> (if you have any suggestions please comment them i am very open to constructive criticism as i want this story to read well!)

“JAPAN?!?”

shit. she was mad. 

“It’s only for a yea-“  
“i wouldnt care even if it was for a month you’re still leaving me” she mumbled as she crossed her arms and turned to have her back face me  
“we can call every night and i’ll make sure to send you stuff in the mail...” i say using my best sweet talking voice, “...please don’t be mad iris.”  
she turned around and tackled me into a hug pulling back almost immediately to say “fine. but promise i’ll still be your friend when you get back.”  
she grabbed my wrist and made me pinky promise on it then proceeded to ramble on about what i should pack  
“....when does your flight leave?”  
“umm 2 days from now?” i whisper sheepishly as i know she hates it when i procrastinate especially something as important as this.”  
“Y/N!! YOUVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!!2 DAYS?!? i can’t believe this-“ she cuts herself off by throwing my suitcase down to my bed  
dust flies off the cover and out of the pockets as it’s permanent home for the past 12 years has been the top shelf of my closet  
fuck i’ve never been on a plane before. 

—

after iris half finished packing for me we gave up and settled into the living room to watch a movie

your name. again. 

“why do you like this movie so much again?” she mumbles as i can tell she’s half asleep already 

“cause-? look at how nice the landscape is! plus the main character is pretty”

a hum in response is all she can muster as she rolls over and falls asleep in my lap. i spend 10 minutes trying to find the remote and switch the movie off as i’m  
about to fall asleep myself  
she makes me carry her to my room and, with some amount of struggle, i do. i lay her on my bed and then jump in next to her  
her hair smells nice

—

“y/n..y/n...Y/N!!!” i’m woken up by iris yelling in my ear and shoving me around with a firm grip on my shoulder  
i groan and roll over shoving a pillow in her face  
“fuck off-“  
suddenly i’m on the floor  
i look up and see her staring at me over the edge of the mattress like she’s scared of what i might do next  
“HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?”  
“you wernt waking up..” she mumbles, “besides your dad has some papers for you to read over and he has to go to work so get up”  
“..papers..?”  
i already signed all the documents for the trip, what else could there be?  
“i don’t know something about a host family-?”  
i jolt into an upright position and start running down to the kitchen tripping over the half packed suitcase in the process  
golden light shown through the window casting onto the floor and table  
sitting on the table is at least 3 papers of writing with a couple photos clipped to one. a sticky note from my dad sits on top and reads:

they assigned you a family! your counselor said you got lucky considering they have a daughter your age. read over these and tell me what you think! i’ll be home @5 <3

the first sheet was the printout of a map with a red dot which i assumed was their house. some scribbles off to the side explained more about where other places were but i was already looking at the second sheet  
“the shimizu family?...” iris whispered from behind me  
i unclipped the photo of the family and tried to match faces to the names listed on the paper  
it was a group of 3 people standing in front of a house; the older 2 in the back were probably the host parents and the girl in the front was the daughter that’s my age.  
she had pinkish glasses, which fit her face well, blue/black hair and a beauty mark below her bottom lip.  
she was absolutely gorgeous.  
“wow she’s really pretty..” i half laughed as i turned around to get 2 cups  
“hm. yeah she is. i wonder what her personality is like” iris responded as she picked up the paper and read more on the family  
“let’s see..ooh! she’s 17 like you are and you’ll be going to the same highschool! same year too.”  
“oh cool. at least i’ll know someone.” i poured orange juice into one cup and milk into the other handing the milk to iris  
“how to do u drink that stuff it’s so gross” i dramatically stick my finger in front of my mouth making a gagging noise and she flips me off taking a huge swig while never breaking eye contact  
“whatever..” she rolls her eyes, “let’s go finish packing. moron. ”  
she tacks on the moron as she walks out the door heading up to my room to go through my closet again  
my assumptions proved correct as when i walked in i found her throwing hangers into one pile with one hand, and holding shirts up in front of the mirror with the other.  
“you know they make me wear a uniform, right?” i flop down on the bed and stare at the pile of shirts beginning to form next to me  
“mhm - here try this on” she ignores my comment on uniforms and tosses a shirt into my hands  
“yay..” i mumble and begin to try on everything else she tosses at me for the rest of the night and into the early morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do have an idea for where this is going and i kinda want it to be a slow burn :)))  
> <3


	2. volleyball club?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n meets the team(^_−)−☆

i think i’m lost?  
the airport i was in was smaller than the one back home, but had more people.   
i saw a familiar pair of glasses walk in front of me and stuttered out  
“uh-hey i mean hi are you kiyoko?”  
the girl whipped her head around but her expression relaxed when she saw my face  
“oh hi you must be y/n.”  
she glanced down at my suitcases and then back up at me   
“here let me have that..” she took the smaller suitcase from my left hand “...follow me, i’m driving you home.”  
she flashed me a small smile and then headed off towards the parking lot 

—

their house looked exactly how it did in the photo though the tree in the front was bigger and there was a bit more moss on the stones out front  
her mom was sitting on the porch in a pale green chair and got up to greet us when the car stopped.   
“hello y/n it’s so lovely to finally meet you.” she reached out to shake my hand and i returned the gesture shaking her hand firmly  
“hi! it’s great to meet u as well..” i realized i didn’t know how to formally greet her but i assume she caught on as she said “mrs.shimizu is fine”   
she offered a warm smile and helped kiyoko and me with my bags

the house smelled like mint and had a wonderful warm feel to it   
the front door opened into the living room and to the left there was a staircase going to the next floor  
i followed kiyoko up the stairs, still  
holding onto the rest of my luggage, and into a spare bedroom.   
it had a long window on the back wall where the headboard of the bed rested.  
a desk sat to the left of the door and the room had a closet built into the left wall.   
to the right a door led into a bathroom which i guessed was shared with kiyoko.   
“i’ll give you some time to get settled in. if you need anything let me know.” she stood in the doorway and hesitated like she was to say something else but walked away.   
“wow...” i whispered to myself and layed my suitcase on the bed.   
zipped open, a small note was resting on the clothes semi-crumpled from thr journey. it read: 

have a great time y/n! i miss u already. don’t forget to call me. every. night. love u!! <3

i miss u too iris. 

—

“so y/n, tell us a little bit about yourself.” mrs.shimizu said cheerily from across the dinner table. kiyokos father had gotten home sometime while i was upstairs and was sitting to the right of kiyokos mom. whatever we were having for dinner is delicious though i don’t know the name.   
“well as you know i’m from california but i was on track at field at my old high school.” kiyoko seemed to take an interest in that as she made eye contact with me when i said it.   
“kiyoko was in track! she ran hurdles for quite some time. now she is the manager of the boys volleyball club” her mom added to the conversation  
wow that must be a handful  
“volleyball club? that’s cool. any interesting talents on the team?”   
this seemed to make her relax and we started talking about the team and other clubs at the high school.   
“is there a school nearby called shiratorizawa?” i wondered, he said his team was in a town nearby.  
“yes-actually they have an excellent volleyball team. why do you ask”   
“just wondering” i smiled at her and she made an expression that seemed to be a cross between “what the fuck” and a smile.   
she didn’t question it any further and we settled into a pleasant conversation until dinner was over.   
i like it here so far

—

“okay so i don’t have a uniform yet. what am i supposed to wear.”   
i don’t get my uniform until tomorrow so i have to go to school as the only one without one on. great.  
and it’s already 3 weeks into school so i’ll stand out even more. great.   
i put on an oversized black sweater, a semi-see through skirt that went to the top of my doc martens with my moon and star tights underneath the skirt.   
shit i forgot to bring eyeliner.

-

i catch the bus with kiyoko early and sit down in the gym and put my headphones in as she preps for early morning practice   
as people begin to filter in, the stares begin to become more noticeable.   
there’s a readhead that seems to tell a lot who tags along with someone who looks like he wears a permanent scowl.   
a guy with blonde hair and glasses walks in and has a greenish haired freckle faced boy tagging along with him.  
i can already notice that i’m taller than at least 5 of the players which makes me laugh considering it’s a high dominated sport. 

“hey kageyama who’s that?” the readhead half yells to the scowl guy as he points in my direction. they both stare at me and stand up as they walk over along with the blonde kid. kiyoko seems to notice the small crowd heading my way and half jogs my way managing to make it to me before the boys do.   
“guys this is y/n. she’s an exchange student from america who’s staying with me. be nice to her” she shoots a glare at the blonde when she says the last part. he rolls his eyes and puts his hand out.   
“tsukishima. nice to meet you.”  
i merely hum in response and look towards the small red head waiting for him to say something.   
“oh you must not speak japanese..” he mutters and begins to say in very broken english, “h-hello! welcome to japan!”   
“hi i’m y/n. is your hair naturally that color?” he stiffens up as tsukishima lets a small chuckle out and the raven haired kid elbows him.   
“oh so you do speak japanese! i’m hinata!! this is kageyama, he’s mean to everyone so just ignore him. wait-yes my hair is naturally this color.” he says the last part sounding kind of offended   
hinata and kageyama walk away as their coach calls them over but tsukishima stays and semi stares at me.   
“do you not practice?” i say sitting back on the bench and starting my music again.  
“bad knee. what are you listening to?”   
he says it in such a way that it sounds like he expects it to be bad music   
“gorillaz.” i say flatly and continue to stare forward. he makes a quizzical expression and i hand him and earbud.   
“this is in english.”  
“duh they’re a British band. just listen to it.” damn he’s kind of an asshole too.   
i scroll through plastic beach and click on “on meloncholy hill”   
he starts to kind of hum along to it after a minute and we sit like this for the rest of practice.   
the kid named hinata catches up with me at the door as i’m on my way out.   
“so what class do u have next! i’d be happy to show you around.”  
“english, ironically.”  
“oh cool! me and kageyama do too. we’ll walk you.”  
he starts talking about the school and his other classes but i zone out nodding my head once in a while to be polite. 

-

the day finishes without even thinking about it and i sit in on their evening practice too.   
tsukishima shows me his music though his headphones sound like shit. 

the team has dinner together after practice and i tag along to a restaurant only about a mile from the school.   
the fresh air feels nice to breathe in as we all walk to eat. i tag along with kiyoko and keep getting strange glances from a kid with no hair another one with one blonde tuft in the front.   
“ignore them they’re always like that” she half scoffs when she notices me looking at them   
“i like the team. they all seem fun to be around. well maybe not those two” i point to kageyama and tsukishima and she stifles a laugh.   
“they’ll get warmed up to you don’t worry.”  
we’re both silent for a moment just enjoying the night air and looking at the moon  
“may i ask why you were asking about shiratorizawa the other night at dinner? if not that’s fine.” she seems kind of nervous  
“oh yeah. an exchange student came to my highschool from that school during my first year of highschool. it’s one of the reasons i chose this school to come to. he’s a lot of fun to be around.”  
“oh is he like a boyfriend or something”  
she seems to be frowning again but she still looks nervous.  
“no no definetly not. just an old friend.” i almost busy out laughing at this but i manage to just laugh through my teeth  
thankfully the conversation ends as we get to the restaurant

as we sit down kiyoko is helping me with the menu and everyone at the table is staring at us   
“so y/n what’s america like?” hinata breaks the silence and i put my menu down  
“well it’s kind of a shit hole to be honest...” this makes kiyoko and tsukishima laugh while hinata stares at me and tilts his head resulting in a laugh from kageyama  
“..but other than that it’s just boring. i mean i don’t live anywhere cool so all i really had was track.”  
“what do you do for fun?” hinata asks and he looks actually interested  
“go to the movies, sit in a parking lot and eat food...” i was interrupted but hinata half shouting “oh cool what’s your favorite food??!”  
“pshh hinata you know that americans only like hotdogs and hamburgers right?” tsukishima states with a sly like he just made the funniest joke in the world  
“wow that was hilarious.” i shoot him a glare and continue with what i was gonna say  
“i like curry a lot and sushi is pretty up there. definitely a big fan of tacos.”   
hinata looked like he had something else to ask but our food arrived and we all broke off into separate conversations  
kiyoko was talking to tanaka - well it looked more one sided but she wasn’t frowning  
the boy to the right of me, which i had learned his name was yamaguchi, looked out of place as his friend tsukishima had stepped out.   
“your name is yamaguchi right?”  
he looks startled by this interaction but seemed to welcome the conversation   
“yeah...is america really a shithole?” he kind of rushed the last part like he was embarrassed but i couldn’t help but laughing   
“well some parts of it are. especially if you do things that other people deem “against their beliefs” but that’s usually old white people.”  
“oh ha ha..” he stares down at his lap like he’s looking for the next thing to say  
“how do u like japan so far?” he lifts his head back up and maintains eye contact  
“it’s definitely different but i like it. the people are definitely nicer.” he seemed surprised by that  
“i like your freckles by the way. i always wished i had some like that”  
we were interrupted by tsukishima returning as he seemed to take hold of yamaguchis gaze.


	3. shiratorizawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “hey do any of you guys know how to get to shiratorizawa from here?”  
> almost the whole team stared at me with gaping expressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t really like the way this reads so i may go back and edit it  
> also you know that one scene in twilight where jacob runs up to bella and says “where the hell have you been loca??”  
> the her meeting him part in this chapter kinda reminds me of that and i find that so hilarious  
> <3

“hey do any of you guys know how to get to shiratorizawa from here?”  
almost the whole team stared at me with gaping expressions  
“..what-“  
“why would you possibly want to go there” kageyama spit out  
damn he really doesn’t like that place  
“that’s for me to know and you to find out. seriously tho i cant seem to find a map anywhere.”  
yamaguchi ended up giving me the directions i needed after kageyama had made some more snide comments about the school  
“hey wait are you actually going up there?” kageyama sounded like he needed an explanation but i just flipped him off as i walked out the door  
tsuki, his new nickname that i had deemed him which he hated, thought this was hilarious 

—

it had taken 2 bus trips and almost a 2 mile walk but i made it  
damn that’s a big school  
you could see the gym from the front of the gates and students were pouring out of every possible door meaning i had made it on time  
i walked around the gym until i found an open door and peeked my head inside  
i saw a group of students in matching uniforms, probably part of the team, putting up a net and others going in and out of a door to the left  
locker room?  
to the right i saw a familiar redhead and almost ran and tackled him  
“TENDŌ!” i shouted as i threw both arms up  
he snapped his head over with a half glare that almost made me jump but he immediately ran over when he saw who i was  
“Y/N!??! how are you here right now?!” he seemed bewildered that this girl he met at an american school was here in japan at his.  
“i’m doing an exchange program at a school close to here and thought i’d come say hi!”  
a very scary looking man was giving me a death glare from across the gym but tendo noticed as well  
“HEY BE NICE!” he half screamed and then dragged me over to where he was standing  
“this is-“  
“ushijima” he blurted out as if tendō was going to call him some ridiculous nickname, which i wouldn’t put past him.  
“y/n. tendō’s friend from america”  
he seemed to grow uncomfortable in the atmosphere upon hearing this and excused himself earning a half frown from tendō  
“ignore him he’s always like that”  
i glanced at my watch and saw that it was almost 5:30  
“shit. uh i have to get back so i can walk home with someone. do u wanna hang out sometime? like out of school?”  
“sure that’d be nice. here lemme give you my phone number.” he reached his hand out and i placed my phone in his hand watching as he made a contact for himself and took a picture for the profile  
“okay you’re all set! just let me know whenever you’re free!” he smiled at me and i retuned the action  
“thanks red head. i’ll see you soon okay?”  
“yeah yeah. and stop calling me that” he said as he walked off though he half mumbled the second part.

—

as soon as i walked in the gym kageyama and tsukishima were on me asking several all overlapping questions  
“so why did you go up there”  
“how did you not die-”  
“did you meet him“  
“could you guys give me a second to breathe?” they stepped back and i walked over and sat next to kiyoko.  
“i went to meet an old friend, why would i have died, and who is him?”  
“the ace of shiratorizawa; wakatoshi ushijima.”  
“ohh yeah i met him. scary guy.”  
i went to take a sip from my water bottle and noticed that kageyamas jaw was practically on the faux wood that is the gym floor.  
“umm okay then. kiyoko can we go please?”  
she nodded quickly shooting a glare at kageyama who looked like he saw a ghost

—  
chat

y/n  
hey tendō! this is y/n :P

redhead(^_^)  
heyyy america! didn’t  
think you would actually  
text me!

y/n  
like i could ignore you for so long. wyd?

redhead(^_^)  
ushi is at my house and  
we’re watching a movie  
though he doesn’t seem  
to be enjoying it :/  
hbu?

y/n  
watching a movie in my friends kiyokos room. she’s my host families daughter! sorry that ushi..? isn’t enjoying the movie >:/

redhead(^_^)  
ahh that’s okay i’m used  
to it. glad that you’re  
getting along with the  
host family! wanna get  
dinner next friday?”

y/n  
sure! could i bring kiyoko? ʕ⁎̯͡⁎ʔ༄ 

redhead(^_^)  
i was going to bring ushiwaka  
so sure! i’ll send u the details  
for the restaurant :P

hm he seems pretty close to that guy ushi

a few minutes later he sent a link for the restaurant. from the pictures on the website it looked like a pretty nice place though i don’t know if i had anything of that class to wear. maybe kiyoko did?  
i hopped off my bed and quietly knocked on kiyokos door  
“uh yes?” she only opened the door enough to put her head through but she didn’t have her glasses on. cute.   
“sorry uh do u wanna go to dinner on friday? i-i mean not like with me, well i’ll be there, but um the guy from shiratorizawa wants to go to dinner and he’s bringing someone so maybe would wanna go too?” she seemed taken aback by the sentence but it was probably the fact that i had stuttered my way through the majority of it.   
“where?”  
i showed her the link on my phone, accidentally making her squint as the brightness was too high for the dim hallway  
“wow that’s kind of a fancy place. would you have anything to wear?” by now she had opened the door almost all the way and i could see i had interrupted her halfway through getting ready for bed  
“maybe but, erm could you go?”   
why is this so embarrassing for me?  
“yeah sure. i’ll see tomorrow if i have anything that would fit you. goodnight   
y/n.”  
at this she shut the door and, from the sound of her footsteps and a door, walked into the bathroom.   
“god what is wrong with me..” i hit myself on the head lightly and whispered other things to myself as i retreated back into my room and went to text tendō back. 

y/n  
me and kiyoko will see you @ 7:30 friday!! :)

i wonder what kiyoko looks like in a dress


	4. better in blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kiyokos pov!!  
> i will be switching back and forth so just check the notes for what pov it is!  
> i might do multiple pov’s in one chapter so look for that too.  
> <3

“um, coach ukai?” i had caught him in the doorway to the gym right before morning practice  
he made a small “hm?” noise as he turned around to face me  
“would you mind if i left late practice earlier than usual tomorrow?” i don’t really like asking for things so i tried to avoid eye contact by watching kageyama pace back in forth in the gym, presumably waiting for hinata.  
“yeah that’s fine. may i ask why?”  
i could see takada and noya coming up the covered concrete stretch that led from the school to the gym  
“i have a, um, dinner thing tomorrow. not a big deal.”  
“KIYOKO HAS A DATE!?!”  
oh god the dynamic duo heard me  
“n-no nothing like that. just dinner with a friend it’s not a date no it’s not a date.”it’s not a date right-  
i slowly started to back into the gym making sure not to break eye contact with takada who obviously wasn’t going to drop this.  
“bullshit.” nishinoya spit out as he and takada slowly made their advance into the gym  
wait a minute i don’t have to put up with this  
“so who’s the lucky guy” takada rolled his eyes as he seemed annoyed that i would have dinner with anyone besides him. ever.  
i took a step forward back into the doorframe and crossed my arms, casting a glare at the two of them  
“i said i was having dinner with a friend. it’s not a date. besides two other people are going to be there besides me and her so drop it.” at that i thanked coach quickly and walked into the gym setting my stuff on the bench  
wait who are the two others that are gonna be there-?

—

“no. no. mmm maybe. definitely not. ooh...” i still cant decide on what to wear to the dinner. do they have a dress code requirement?  
i walked over to y/n’s room and knocked on the door to see if she had picked out what she was wearing  
a muffled “come in” came through the thin door and i opened it just enough to slip it and shut it behind me  
in the room y/n was looking back and forth between two pairs of shoes  
she had a long black/blue skirt on with a white blouse and matching, in color to the skirt, necklace. frankly she looked really good.  
“what shoes go better with this?”  
there were a pair of dc.marten mary janes on the left and some fancier dress shoes on the right  
“mmm left”  
she smiled at this and retreated to her closet to put the shoes on the right back in their box, sliding it under a couple others in a neat stack.  
“oh right! what did u need?” she resumed her place in front of the full length mirror next to her bed, her back facing me.  
“um really just to see what you were gonna wear but could u come look at some dresses? it’s nice to have a second opinion.” this is stupid i’ll probably end up wearing a skirt or something like one  
“for sure!” she flashed me a smile than walked my way reaching for the door handle. her chin brushed my shoulder as she leaned down causing me to tense up, slightly flinching away. that was weird.  
“oops sorry!” she slid out of the door and into my bedroom after walking/sliding down the short hallway. 

“i like this one but you look better in blue.” she seemed slightly embarrassed at the last comment but she was right, i do look better in blue.  
“could you try it on?” she held up the blue one looking much like she did when she asked me to attend this dinner about a week ago. 

—  
3 hours before the date

why am i so nervous for this?  
i’ve been to this place before actually. the food is good and it has a nice atmosphere, but that was with my family, not with y/n let alone her friends from shiratorizawa. i leaned back against the cold gym wall and sunk down until i was sitting with my knees in front of me  
why are my palms so sweaty?  
just another 3 hours it’s gonna be fine.  
just a casual dinner, right?

5:30 

i think this is the most i’ve ever checked slowly i stood up and went to collect my things from the office/makeshift locker room for me a yachi  
i could hear small conversation as i made my way to the small door directly across the gym from me  
“hey why is kiyoko-?”  
“shhh don’t talk about it she’ll get mad...” takada whisper-shouted in response to yamaguchis question, “...she has a date with someone but keeps denying that it is a date. double date by the sound of it”  
by now tsukishima and hinata had found their way into the conversation all looking very taken aback by this news.  
“K-KIYOKO-SAN HAS A DATE!?!” i snapped my head around at hinatas remark stopping right in front of the door to the office.  
he looked like he had just seen a ghost.  
i let out a laugh, louder than any of my normal ones, and made my way into the office shutting the door behind me.  
did i have a date-?

7:00 

putting dresses on had to be one of my least favorite activities, though they were always comfortable when being worn.  
it was a very simple dress, the blue one that y/n suggested and said i looked good in. i mean, she was right, i do look good in blue.  
“kiyoko?” y/n was at my door softly knocking, presumably she was also ready to go.  
as i opened the door she stepped back and i could see she was wearing the outfit she has picked yesterday along with the shoes i chose. she had put her hair up in a bun so only her curtain bangs and a few stray golden brown hairs were out. as usual, she looked gorgeous.  
wait-

—

after a 20 minute commute to the restaurant we got there at 7:26.  
she seemed to recognize the two men standing out front to the side of the main doors. one had spiky red hair and was wearing a blazer over a white dress shirt and nice jeans. the other one, holy shit that’s wakatoshi ushijima. am i actually about to have dinner with one of the top 5 players in the nation?  
the red head recognized y/n as we approached them as they immediately hugged.  
“kiyoko this is satori tendō and wakatoshi ushijima...” he didn’t seem very interested in this introduction as he was simply looking at the sidewalk next to tendōs feet. “..., tendō this is kiyoko shimizu.”  
“nice to meet you kiyoko! mind if we go inside it’s kind of chilly” he leaned further in ushijima’s direction  
i couldn’t tell if tendō looked criminally insane or insanely sweet. maybe both?  
either way this was going to be a very interesting evening.

8:15

i found myself staring at the menu for extended periods of time as i didn’t want to talk to ushijima since y/n and tendō had a steady conversation going.  
maybe i could join in on what they were talking about? they both seemed pretty into whatever it was.  
“...i still can’t believe you think oasis was better than blur. disgusting.” y/n said this with such passion it almost made me laugh. are those both bands?  
“yeah yeah whatever. just because you’re in love with damon albarn doesn’t mean the music is good”  
who’s that guy tendō just mentioned?  
y/n dramatically gasped and put her hand over her mouth  
“uncalled for readhead!!! and how dare you insult blur and gorillaz like that. not my fault my music taste is better than yours.” i have no idea about anything they’re talking about but it’s hilarious either way.  
“too far-“ he turned his head towards me and rested it in his hand. “what music do you listen to kiyoko?”  
honestly i really don’t listen to music that often  
“well when i do it’s usually just mainstream bands but i do like a couple american artists.”  
“oh..?” tendō seemed to want a list of some kind  
“um well i like the neighborhood a lot. lorde too.”  
neither ushijima or tendō seemed to know who either of them were but i heard y/n let out a small gasp next to me  
“you have to let me make you a playlist please pleasepleaseplease? and you actually have to listen to it”  
“if you want”  
this seemed to make her exponentially happier than she was 10 seconds ago which brought a smile to my face  
her and tendō settled back into their conversation which was, not surprisingly, fun to listen to. they talked about the year tendō was in america and some of the stuff they did was really crazy, though that didn’t seem too out of place for either of them. 

9:10

after dinner tendō suggested we go walking in the nearby park  
i was walking next to y/n and ushijima next to tendō, each “pair” having their own conversations.

“sorry that i’ve been talking to tendō most of the night.” she seemed nervous for some reason though her hands were still at her sides whereas mine were clasped tightly behind me  
“no it’s fine! you haven’t seen him in a long time so you’d wanna catch up. plus, those stories were interesting to hear”  
she realized slightly at this turning her head towards me as we walked  
“oh yeah! we had a lot of fun when he was in america”  
“did i hear something about a shopping cart and a skateboard in a parking garage earlier” i’m genuinely curious about that one  
“he called it *live action mario cart*...” as she said this, she spread her hands in an arc in front of her gesturing for a banner of some kind. she made a lot of hand gestures actually. “...it was lots of fun but we were both very scraped up by the end.” she pointed to the flat scar on her elbow as she rolled up her sleeve  
“ouch! wait-how did you guys even get a shopping cart?” isn’t that stealing?  
“tendō said to not ask questions so i didn’t. i actually have some photos of it that my friend iris took; i’ll show them to you later” iris?  
“who’s iris-?”  
“oh she’s my bestfriend! i miss her a lot and she was pretty pissed at me when i told her i was going to japan for a year. i make sure to call her whenever i can though. i’ll have to introduce you!” best friend...?  
“alright...so how long have tendō and ushijima been dating?” she seemed very taken aback by this as she actually stopped walking to look at me   
“w-what? tendō isn’t dating that guy?!”  
i made a small hum in response cutting the conversation off there. she didn’t like the fact that tendō could be dating someone. does she like tendō?   
“w-why would you even say that! they’ve barely talked to each other all evening..” she rambled on like that for a while but i couldn’t manage to hear any of it. her bun had almost completely fallen out so she had to keep sweeping hair out of her eyes and tucking it behind her ear. now that i think about it, i almost never see her with her hair down.   
without me realizing it, my hand was already at her hair taking the singular clip out which was holding it all in place.   
her hair fell out of its disarray and landed right above her shoulders with her curtain bangs still framing her face like usual.   
“kiyoko!?!”  
i snapped back into focus to find y/n staring up at me with a look of confusion, embarrassment, and slight rage.  
“um sorry. can we go it’s cold”  
she didn’t answer but stared from me to the hair clip in my hand and back up again.  
“woa-oah! that was a mistake! america hates people messing with her hair. might be her #1 per peeve.” tendō had someway found his way back to us, with ushijima standing almost directly behind him looking very out of place and uncomfortable  
“it is not! not when people ask permission that is” her glare shot back to me after she jabbed her elbow into tendōs gut  
“yes we can go...” she looked back up at tendō, glared, looked at ushijima, smiled, and looked back at tendō with a similar glare. “...goodnight redhead.”  
at this we both walked off towards where i had parked the car. she was still wearing that same glare. 

10:50

“goodnight kiyoko. thanks for coming to dinner with us. sorry if it wasn’t fun for you.” y/n was standing at my doorway looking at her feet, obviously feeling embarrassed for how the night ended. i like her socks.   
“no it was fun. it was cool to see into the stuff you did in america. to be honest i look forward to hearing more about that...” at this she looked up at me, the corner of her mouth slightly twitching into a smile, “...sorry for touching your hair. it was falling out of the bun and-“  
“it’s fine kiyoko. goodnight.”  
she slid my door closed and left me in a strangely comfortable silence   
i reached over to turn my lamp out, almost knocking my glasses off the table next to my bed, and returned to the position i was in prior to y/no’s visit.  
why had i touched her hair? it definitely wasn’t because the bun was falling out, there was something mesmerizing about it though. the lights in the park made a warm glow come off her hair and she had these little tarot card earrings she handmade in america. why am i still thinking about her?  
wait i still have her hair clip-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beginning of training camp

10 a.m. saturday 

“hey tendō, what’s up?” why was he calling me this early?

“oh-sorry if i woke you up.”  
he sounded sort of embarrassed

“mmm you didn’t...” we sat in silence for a few moments as if he had forgotten what to say. 

“..did you call for any particular reason-?”

“yes! sorry um i just wanted to apologize if i was being weird last night...i-i was just anxious about meeting your friend and it had been such a long time since we had talked and-“ now he definitely sounded embarrassed

“woah, hey, last night was a lot of fun and you didn’t seem to be acting weird at all. kay? sweet that you were so nervous tho” i felt kind of bad for cutting him off but he sounded like he was nervous and i didn’t want him thinking bad about himself

“okay well, uh, sorry for disturbing your morning.”

“you didn’t-“  
he hung up?

that’s out of the ordinary for him

chat

y/n  
you okay?

i’d just have to wait for his response 

“something bothering you” the sound of kiyokos voice from behind startled me

“uh just tendō acting strange, how long have i been standing here?” when did i get to the top of the stairs?

“a couple minutes at best. do you want some breakfast?” at this she stepped past me and cascaded the steps and rounding the corner to put some water in a kettle. 

—

“mmm these eggs are delicious, thank you kiyoko!” since her parents had already left the house, we ate our breakfast on the couch, settling into opposite corners of the grey upholstery. 

“i was gonna go to that new shopping center today if you want to come with. apparently they’ve got really good deals on uniforms.” she was forking through her food as she stared at her plate, none of the food ever reaching her mouth.

“yeah that sounds fun! i wonder if we’ll see anyone we know there?” i said that with more enthusiasm than intended but she didn’t seem startled by it. 

“12:00 good for you?”  
i nodded and went to wash my dish, along with kiyokos, in the white/green sink residing in the kitchen. the whole kitchen had a lot of green, actually. green cabinets, a row of green mugs, white tile with green designs on the wall above the countertop, and a green clock that read 11:20.  
11:20??

—

we both ended up wearing almost the exact same thing, just with different colors.  
kiyoko had on a light creme colored sweater over a lavender skirt paired with some black tennis shoes.  
i had a dark blue sweater with a white color and matching white skirt, yet again sporting the mary janes.  
it was cool that we were matching- right?

the shopping center wasn’t busy when we arrived around 12:10, only 2 or 3 other people in each store we passed along with a good 50-60 in the stretch between stores and restaurants alike.  
i wonder if kiyoko actually had fun last night. 

it seemed like she did from what she told me, but i didn’t actually talk to her all that much. 

and what was with her pulling out my hair clip? it did feel nice when she touched my hair, but that’s besides the point. it doesn’t matter anyways, the bun was falling out and the clip wouldve fallen out eventually so she actually did me a favor. 

though i wonder why she thought tendō and that ushijima guy were dating. they didn’t seem particularly close - they barely talked until the last part of the night. 

“wanna get some food?”  
her voice snapped me out of my thoughts and i realized we had walked almost the full extent of the shopping center

“sure...”

there was a large food court type area with small restaurants in a semi-circle surrounding at least a dozen tables with chairs. 

i actually wasn’t that hungry considering we had had a late breakfast but i ended up eating what kiyoko brought me from one of the restaurants 

“you and tendō seemed really close”

we had been sitting in silence for at least 10 minutes so her sudden conversation slightly startled me

“huh-? o-oh yeah! we were really close when he was abroad in america, he was actually my best friend for a while.” 

“we’re u guys ever...more than friends?”

she seemed extremely hesitant

“me and tendō? no way. he’s basically a brother to me! why do you ask..?”

“n-no reason! u just seemed to get along really well and had a lot of chemistry.”

why would she think me a tendō had gone out before-?

“ha! he’s gonna think this is so funny. but no kiyoko, we have not been anything more than friends.”

after this short conversation she seemed a lot more open to talk.  
we veered off and ended up talking about her favorite volleyball teams/her favorite players on them. 

“where’s fukurōdani at?”

“they’re in tokyo like nekoma. both teams have great players.”

“any examples-?

“well, fukurōdani’s ace is this guy named bokuto, who looks like an owl with his hair spiked up, and he has this big personality but he’s fun to be around. actually, you’ll probably get to meet them at the fall training camp.”

did i forget about being invited somewhere

“...fall training camp...?”

“OH! shit um...”

she looked like she was searching for the right thing to say

“...hey y/n do u wanna go to this training camp we do every year? it’s about 2 weeks long in tokyo this september.”

i stared at her for a solid 5 seconds before i cracked a smile, her showing a small one in return 

“sure! though i do get nervous when lots of people are all talking to me at once so if you’ll promise to not leave me alone for most of it!?”

although what i said was the truth, i do get nervous and often start fidgeting, i was looking forward to spending more time with kiyoko outside of school

“i think i can manage that...”

she was still smiling

“...though just a warning, the guy i was telling you about earlier loves making new friends so just tell me if anything gets to much for you.”

after we ate, we found the shop with the discounted uniforms like kiyoko had said this morning and tried on all the ones she handed me

we left the mall without encountering anyone from the volleyball team, luckily, and drove home in silence

—  
7:30 am  
the week before the practice camp 

the next few weeks of school passed quickly as anticipation for the training camp rose within the team

“hey y/n!!”

morning practice was never quiet with hinata

“what are you gonna do with yourself when we’re gone for two weeks?!”

he was hopping up and down in place in front of the bench i was sitting on, slightly scaring me as he had this much energy this early in the morning

“well i..”

i drew out the “i” as i looked at kiyoko to see if it was okay for me to tell the team i was coming with, just to make sure

she nodded

“...ii’m actually coming to the training camp with you guys! if that’s okay of course.”

his face lit up at this response

“YAY!! kageyama did you hear she’s coming with!!!”

he looked over his shoulder at me and made a kind of grunt in response 

“training camp is soooo fun! and there’s so many cool people!! i cant wait to see kenma!! oooh and bokuto and oika-“

he was cut short by a death glare from kageyama, as if the name he was about to say was cursed, and ran over to help him with the net, mostly out of fear

“hey kiyoko, who’s kenma?”

“he’s the setter for the nekoma team. i’m not sure how him and hinata are such good friends, i mean their personalities are almost completely opposite, but everytime we go to tokyo they spend the majority of their time together.”

“oh okay.”

she walked off to help coach ukai with something and practice started

i put my headphones in and watched practice while multitasking with making the playlist for kiyoko, even though it only had 10 songs so far i really liked it

—  
10:46 pm  
saturday before the training camp

“are you sure it’s actually okay for me to come to the camp? i don’t wanna be something extra to take care of.”

kiyoko was helping me pack according to the weather in japan at the time.

“definitely not. if anything the coaches will be glad to have more help, plus, i’m one of two girl managers there so it’ll be nice having someone to talk to that isn’t tanaka.”

“ahh okay...who’s the other girl manager?”

she tensed up at this question the slight smile from an earlier conversation immediately dropping from her face

“a girl named yachi.”

her tone showed she didn’t intend to further the conversation so we finished packing in silence

“goodnight y/n”

she took a small bow and walked out of my room, looking at the floor.

what could’ve happened for her mood to drop that fast?

i’d have to ask someone on the team monday morning

—  
6:00  
monday morning 

i threw my bag into the back of the bus with everyone else’s and jogged slightly to catch up to silver haired setter in front of me

“hey can i ask you something?”

he welcomed the conversation though i realize we have never really talked before 

“shoot”

“did something happen with a girl named yachi”

his face fell to the same expression kiyoko had, but then made eye contact again

he looked over his shoulder and slowed his pace

“i’m not sure if i should even be telling you this, i mean kiyoko is a very private person, but around this time last year, we had an assistant manager named yachi. she’s one of the nicest people i have ever met, and naturally, her and kiyoko got really close. they would hang out together all the time, borrow each other’s clothes, it was to the extent that some people, definitely not me...”

he gave me a side eye at this like he didn’t fully believe himself when he said that

“...thought they were dating. after we came back from the training camp though, they wouldn’t even talk to each other. next thing we knew yachi had to “move schools due to her parents work”  
...”

he used finger quotations when he said this

“...and we haven’t seen her since then.”

“wow. that’s a lot. no wonder she seemed so tense..”

i whispered the last part in an effort to only talk to myself

“thanks sugawara-san!”

we’re kiyoko and yachi actually romantically involved-?

not that i see anything wrong with that, it’s actually kind of intriguing, but i don’t want to ask her about it if it makes her uncomfortable.

wait why would i find that intriguing?!? 

i don’t. 

definitely not. 

—

10:23 am  
monday morning  
tokyo

we were 5 minutes from the school and everyone was starting to wake up

hinata and kageyama had sat together but they argued over food until hinata fell asleep on kageyamas shoulder 

tsukishima and yamaguchi sat together but i think tsuki just listened to his shitty music the whole time while yams napped sitting straight up 

it seemed the whole team basically came in pairs 

i sat with kiyoko but she had slept against the window for the majority of the time while i sat here contemplating whether i should actually ask her about the whole yachi ordeal

i was excited to meet all the people hinata had told me about, even the boy hinata got glared at for mentioning 

the highschool came into view as the bus rolled to a stop and there was a small group of boys in red jackets, presumably nekoma, waiting for us

“hey y/n..”

kiyokos awake

“...just a small warning. since there aren’t that many girls at these, you’ll probably gather some unwanted attention so just stay with me for a minute, okay?”

i nodded as we stepped off the bus and went to grab our bags

hearing everyone’s surrounding conversation was nice and it seemed like a mini reunion. 

“IS THAT THE TOKYO TOWER?!?”

“no shoyo, that isn’t the tokyo tower.”

i could see hinata with another boy his height who had long blonde hair with the roots grown out but he was looking at something on his phone

kiyoko walked me past the small group that was still mingling with some of the karasuno team

“TANAKA YOU GOT ANOTHER GIRL MANAGER!?”

kiyoko stopped and slowly turned around

i did the same and saw tanaka standing with someone of the same height but had a bleached mohawk and an embarrassed expression on his face

“yamamoto. she isn’t a new manager. she’s from america and lives with kiyoko so she came to the training camp.”

kiyoko turned back around and took a left towards the dorm area where were were gonna stay during the camp

“was that what you were talking about?”

“sadly, yes. just ignore them and if you ever need any help don’t be afraid to ask.”

since there were only three girls, we shared one large room and a bathroom

the other girl, yachi, wasn’t there yet so we got unpacked and put our things in the bathroom and went down to the gym to see if anyone needed help setting up. 

there were three small ones and one large one with two courts inside

we walked into the large one and was immediately met with a loud atmosphere. 

almost all of the teams were in this gym for the introduction meaning there were at least 50 people on the gym floor

a group of light blue jerseys was off to the left stretching and the rest of the red jerseys jogged in through the other doors and got with their team

the karasuno team almost fell through the doors behind me making me jump forward slightly bumping into kiyoko who was talking to a coach i didn’t recognize. 

a tall boy in a nekoma jacket with hair that looked like he head literally rolled out of bed with stood up on a bench and blew a whistle

“welcome everyone! for those of you who don’t know, i am the captain of the nekoma team, tetsurō kuroo. we’ll start the practice matches at 1:00 following this handy chart here, props to kenma...”

he looked over and winked at the boy who was talking to shoyo earlier which resulted in an extremely harsh glare making its way back to kuroo from kenma

“...for making it. penalty for every game you lose is having to run up and down the hill you see out those doors...twice.”

this caused a collective groan from the teams in the gym

“i know i know but luckily it’s breezy today.”

“yo can we start?!”

from the group of light blue jerseys a boy, that fit the description kiyoko gave me the other day, stepped forward with his hands on his hips

kuroo rolled his eyes at him so i assume they’re friends

“yeah yeah okay.”

he blew his whistle twice and hopped down and ran over to hit the black and white haired boy on the side of his head

“hey y/n are you okay with helping out fukurōdani for a while? their manager is sick.”

“yeah no problem”

she pointed to the group of light blue jerseys, thanked me, and then walked over to karasuno. 

i jogged over to the team and approached a boy with black hair who was standing by himself

“uh h-hi i’m from karasuno, i guess, kiyoko said you guys’ needed help?”

he looked over at me but smiled when he noticed i was nervous

“yeah sure - i’m akaashi the vice captain. the loud one with the spiked up hair is bokuto, he’s the captain. hey bokuto!”

the owl like boy switched his head around and dismissed himself from the main group to walk over

“hey hey! i’m bokuto! nice to meet you!”

kiyoko was right, i could already tell he had a big personality. 

“hi i’m y/n, from karasuno.”

i looked up from the floor and saw he was only 2-3 inches taller than me

“nice to meet ya!”

he had a big beaming smile but it fit him

he tuned his attention back to akaashi

“our first game is against ubugawa - will u come warm up with me?”

“sure give me 5 minutes”

he flashed another smile and jogged over to the court to start warming up

“all we really need is water all refills and towels. if you have any problems just let me know.”

“okay thanks.”

i sat down on the bench and watched as bokuto practiced some hits with akkashi getting himself fired up 

—  
4:37

the team had done their last game for the day, they won like every other game they played today, and i was helping them clean up the gym with the other managers and a few of the players.

“how long have you been going to karasuno?”

akaashi had walked up next to me handing me a broom as we were almost done 

“a little over a month, it’s definitely a lot different.”

“oh? where were you before?”

“america” 

he stood up straight and made a kind of confused expression 

“huh. how did i not realize that you’re white?”

this made him crack a huge smile which, in turn, made me start to laugh and we both started uncontrollably, bent-over-our-brooms laughing. 

“okay but seriously though - when did you get to japan?”

“just a few weeks before school started. kiyoko was really helpful with me moving in and getting settled.”

“kiyoko?”

he glanced over to the side of the gym where kiyoko was talking to yamaguchi

“like her kiyoko?”

i could tell that i was blushing even though it may be just a light pink layer of emotion

“uh huh”

“oh so it’s like that huh?”

he had a suggestive look on his face which earned him a glare in return

“i don’t know what you mean by that but i’m going to ignore it.”

he made a quizzical noise which i took as a request for more information

“i think she might be interested in one of my friends, tendō. she asks about him a lot and if we were ever romantically involved back in america.”

at this point me and akaashi weren’t sweeping anymore, just engaging in conversation. 

“well we’re you?”

“NO! no. no we weren’t. he’s like my brother so..”

“..so..”

“well i mean-“

our conversation was cut short when we heard someone running in our direction - kiyoko running in our direction 

“hey guys! need some help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m gonna try and update every week but i’m still in school so sorry if it’s irregular   
> <3


End file.
